


Fairy tales.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Rich boy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, ollie queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the outside it looks like they have it all, but Felicity knows they don't. What happens when Felicity falls in love with train wreck, son of multimillionaire Robert Queen. Oliver Queen is a devastating mix of handsome, intelligent and dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tales.

He lived in a world where drinks were served in Swarovski crystal flutes and his feet walked on polished golden floors. A place where people had more clothes in their walk-in closet than they did thoughts in their brain.

Their entire lives were paved out for them and lined with diamonds. They would grow up to follow in their parents footsteps they would become CEO's, lawyers, and doctors.

Felicity had never been one of those people be she had been constantly surrounded by them.

Her mother was a housekeeper at an old billionaire's mansion, she would cook and clean for the man and in return he would provided them a place to live. His name was Walter and he earned his fortune through as stalk broker. He was good man, with a thick British accent and a keen liking for sweets.

He paid her mother handsomely allowing Felicity to attend Starling Prep, one of the most prestigious private school in country, only the elite attended. She had been living with Walter since she was five so she was accustomed to the luxurious lifestyle, but she still felt out of place. She had known most of the kids since she was child yet none of them could ever remember her name, except Sara who for all intensive purposes was her best friend.

Sara Lance was unlike anybody Felicity had ever met, she was whirlwind. Her life was constantly in shambles with fights her sisters, getting kicked out of her house and her mess of a love life but Sara was loyal and had taken a liking to Felicity. Felicity was the more subdued of the pair so Sara was constantly dragging her to parties just like tonight.

Her insecurities brewed inside her as she wandered around the party in hopes to see a familiar face. Sara had ditched the moment they had entered the house, surely off to find Nyssa.

Everybody expected rich kids to be classy and that their parties consisted of standing around sipping on champagne and munching on caviare but in reality it was exactly like every party except that they were wearing designer clothes that were now stained with a mix of beer and vomit. The boys went around with their ties loosened around their necks clutching bottles of wine  between their fingers that were decked out in gaudy rings. The house reeked of expensive perfume and weed.

As she maneuvered herself through the crowd trying to find Sara, she were startled when a pair of hands wrapped around your waist  before pulling her back against a muscular chest. She caught glimpse of dirty blond hair as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck.

His teeth bit down on the fragile skin causing her to gasp. She giggled as she attempted wiggled herself out of his grasp.

“ Oliver, Stop! ” she whined. He chuckled against her neck before pulling away a dopey grin appearing on his lips.

“ Oliver are you okay? '' She asked taking in his disheveled appearance.

His bloodshot eyes were glassy and unfocused. A thin sheet of sweat had gathered around his temples and the contours of his nose were slightly irritated. His golden hair usually perfectly styled were messy and tangled as if he had been endlessly running his hand through it.

He tilted his head to the side a wide grin spreading across his lips, “ I am perfectly great! ” he exclaimed as peels laughter bubbled out from his mouth.

Oliver Queen was the son of a multimillionaire. He was known for his beauty and the amount of cars he had been seen in. His face was constantly splashed across the glossy fronts of magazines and tv screens.

Girls would come at his beck and call but lately Oliver had set his eyes on Felicity. They had been seeing each other for over a month and at first it had started as purely physical relationship but slowly it had morphed into something more, something deeper. Gradually Oliver had begun opening up to her and Felicity desperately wanted to do the same. The urge to tell him that she didn't come from same world as him was constantly on the tip of her tongue but fear the he wouldn't approve kept her from spilling those words.

He took a step towards her his lean body pressing against hers. And Without hesitation he kissed her fervently. Oliver always had this effect on her where the moment he would touch her everything seemed to fade away and the entire world revolved solely around him.

Absentmindedly her hands tangled themselves in his golden locks as she surrendered herself to his kiss.

When he finally pulled away it was to lace his hands with hers and tug her towards the stairs.

“ Where are we going? ” she asked as he lead her upstairs.

“ Bedroom. Fuck,  I need you now. ” he muttered quickening his pace.

He quickly found an empty bedroom and wasted no time closing the door and pressing her up against it.

“ Oliver I don’t think- ” his lips attached to hers effectively silencing hers protest as his hands began to wonder. When he realized she wasn't  responding to his kiss like he wanted he bit down on bottom lip causing her to yelp. His demanding tongue evaded your mouth.

His hands snaked around her back and he tugged down the zipper. She pressed a hand to his chest halting his movements.

“ But what if someone comes in? ” She mumbled, frowning.

“ Than they will know you're all mine ” he growled and then with one swift motion her dress fell to the floor to pool around your feet.

His hands palmed her breast roughly before snaking behind your back and unclipping her bra. His mouth attached to your nipples he suckled on the dusty rose bud.

She pushed his blazer onto the floor, her hands shot up and you quickly undid the tie around his neck. Oliver leaned in and nipped at her neck, his warm breath fanning over her skin.

“ Suck me off baby ” he ordered huskily, she swallowed thickly desire coursing through her. It had been almost a week since she had been alone with Oliver she couldn't deny her body yearned for him.

She lowered herself onto her knees and slowly undid his belt. He hissed when he was finally released from the tight confines of his trousers and boxers. She wrapped her mouth around his length causing his head to lull back.

“ M'gonna fuck your mouth sweetheart, ” Oliver drawled. He twisted her hair into his fists making a makeshift ponytail. Felicity relaxed her jaw and flattened her tongue allowing him to smoothly thrust into the warm confines of her mouth. Occasionally the tip were pressed against the back of her throat causing it to undulate around his cock. His hips bucking sporadically as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. Her throat burned and tears gathered in her eyes but Oliver was relentless.

“ So close ” he groaned. She felt him twitch in her mouth and then suddenly he came. She barely had time to swallow it all before she was being hauled to your feet. Oliver roughly pressed his mouth back to hers, as they both stumbled back into the bed. They were kissing and grinding on the bed both of them desperate for the other but than every stopped. Time seem to slow as Oliver stilled and his eyes rolled back into his head. He slumped down onto the mattress- unconscious. Scarlet dripped out from his nose and then horrifying thought came to her - he was high out on coke.

And he had overdosed.

You had foolishly believed that you could have been his Cinderella but He wasn’t a prince and your life wasn’t a fairy tale.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally wrote this as 5sos fic a very long times ago, and today as I was sifting through my old works I thought this would a be a really good olicity fic so I tweaked it a bit. What do you guys think?


End file.
